The Lynx
The Lynx is a Spanish animatronic lynx that resides in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His true name is known to no one, not even the staff. His model-number comes up as non-existent when it is searched for in the company's database, causing some to question whether he is actually from Freddy's at all. Appearance The Lynx is a yellow feline animatronic. Due to his species, his ears are rather long compared to other feline animatronics, and his teeth are also quite bigger and sharper than others. He has various black stripes down his back, a tail and his eyes are dark green with thick pupils in the middle. His attire consists of a leather jacket that he always wears, no matter what the circumstance. He sometimes wears a brown hat that looks similar to Dillain's, though he doesn't wear it much as it covers his ears, and he hates it when his ears are covered by anything. His kingdom attire looks very similar to his usual one, though he no longer has a hat, and his leather jacket has been swapped for something he can wear a little easier, a short cloak, working to both keep him warm and can be easily brought off if needed. He also looks quite a bit muscular than his regular counterpart. It's possible that he may have been training during his time of not being at Freddy's, though this isn't known for sure. Personality The Lynx represents the deadly sin, lust and as a result, he often tricks other animatronics and even humans to do his bidding via seducing them. He speaks with a rather thick Spanish accent and can come across to most as very malevolent, though there are some animatronics he secretly holds a soft spot for. He almost never asks for help from any other being, preferring to do everything he does by himself, he doesn't really work well with others, to say the least. He is very protective of his ears, for some reason, which causes him to get very annoyed at people who pester him about them. He also is somewhat protective of his tail, though not to the extent of his ears. When introduced into the "Kingdoms" series, The Lynx retained most of his original personality, though became a lot more noble. He became a mercenary and will fight for anyone that will pay him well... Or any lady he finds cute enough to risk his life for. As stated at the top, The Lynx has not revealed his true name to anyone, and prefers to be called simply "The Lynx", though there has been several clues to his true name, which may be Lynxy, though he has denied all claims of every name suggestion asked about him. Backstory As far as every animatronic can remember, The Lynx just seemed to... appear one day at the pizzeria. How he got there is not known, but he seemed to have already developed memories of the other animatronics, to the extent of being able to know all their names just by looking at them. Not even the most knowledgeable of animatronics could tell where he came from, to everyone, he was simply there and no one knew exactly, but they just continued as if nothing happened. Things weirder than that have happened at the pizzeria before anyway, haven't they? When the Toy models were created, The Lynx seemed to simply slip away to an unknown location. Though it seemed that on the exact day the old models were getting repaired in preparation for the reopening, The Lynx was able to slip back into the pizzeria, with a slightly withered appearance, though he was repaired soon after. His relations with the other animatronics after this point were strange, to say the least. He would rarely talk, and when he did, it was either a witty remark, or muttering something in Spanish to himself. After Freddy's closed for the final time, The Lynx once again slipped away to a location known to no one. After the fire occurred at Fazbear's Fright, The Lynx was sighted in a nearby location, with a sword in hand and a small grin on his face. After the forming of the Robot Kingdom, The Lynx presented himself to the king as a mercenary whom could be hired if the kingdom had any troubles. After such event, The Lynx was absent for most of the first and second wars, only appearing around halfway through the second, mostly due to his peaceful day being interrupted by a giant fireball, but that's a story for another time. After his life as a mercenary, The Lynx settled down in a house near the Robot Kingdom, keeping his trusty Rapier close at all times. He was called into battle once more, but not before having a son, whom kept his father's trait of not revealing his name to anyone. His son would be known as The Hybrid, and would one day become one of the Robot Kingdom's greatest heroes. He died a peaceful death, in his last battle, serving his king was the greatest wish he could have asked for. His last gift to his son was his own crafted Rapier, which his son used in conjunction with a legendary sword to become a great hero. Relationships (I'll finish this later, I haven't even decided who the mother of The Hybrid should be! Nya ha! -Henry) Trivia *Despite many attempts to learn his real name, every one has ended in failure some ideas from other animatronics were: **Lynxy **Lenny **Lance **Leon ***However, it's entirely possible that one of these is The Lynx's name, and he's just hiding it (Get going with that, theorists!) *Ironically, despite being based on a deadly sin, during the kingdom series, The Lynx is actually rather religious. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics